Madness
by Nilsia
Summary: /AU/ Karin works at her Grampas book store to get payed till a certan blonde coustomer comes in. Uh lets just say they get sucked into a fairytale book and have to live through the whole book to get out of the book. Rated T For language. New Chapter: Voting for continuation of story.
1. Chapter 1

**Nilsia: Yo there! Its me again with a new story for Kamichama Karin!**

**Kazune: You mean your ONLY story for Kamichama Karin.**

**Nilsia: Well ya have a point. ^-^**

**Michi: YAY! A Kamichama Karin story! *Michi runs around stage naked***

**Nilsia: Gah! That is so unexpected!**

**Karin: MY EYES! ITZ BURNS!**

**Suddenly a spider hangs down into Kazunes face**

**Kazune: AHH A SPIDER! *faints***

***Himeka walks in***

**Himeka: Waz up- OHHH MR. SPIDEY! I will name you spider man!**

**Nilsia: Before more hell brakes loose I will finally start the STORY!**

* * *

Karin's POV:

_'Ugh, I hate having to be here in this old and stinky bookstore, it barely gets any costumers, right now I could be in a nice comfy chair reading a romance novel while drinking hot cocoa in front of a warm cozy fire... IF I HAD ONE! That is the reason I am at my Grampa's bookstore... TO EARN MONEY! Cant a 14 year old girl at lest get allowance.'_ I thought angrily as I sorted through the papers my Grampa told me to sort through till he gets back from the grocery store.

"ding ding!" A boy about my age with blonde hair walked casually into the old store. For some reason he didn't look disgusted with the store like the other customers did.

_'OMG! A customer! What do I say?'_ I thought for a long time.

"Uh how may I help you? Looking for a specific book?" I stuttered trying not to make eye contact.

"Um yeah I am looking for a fairy tale book."

_'Boys don't read fairy tale books!'_ I thought.

"For my cousin." He said finishing his sentence.

_'Oh.'_ I thought.

"Well there isn't very many but I will check for one." I said leaving him to himself in the entyway, I walked into the big room full of tons and tons of books and looked around. I think I took a long time because a while later he went into the room I was in. He looked up to me because I was on the ladder **(A/N: Ya know one of those sliding ladders ^-^)**

"Have you found one?" he asked curiously.

"I think I did." I said to get his hopes up anyway In fact I didn't even know where they were.

"Okay tell me if you find it." He said while leaning on the ladder I was on.

I kept searching and finally I found one, It looked a lot nicer than all of the other ones, it had the title not covered with dust and the nice purple background with swirly laces covering the border out line.

"Found it!" I said happily, finally I helped at least one customer.

A smile appeared on the boys face and all of a sudden I figured he was too heavy...

The ladder was tipping over and I had a feeling that this would hurt, the only thing I could do was scream.

"AHGGGG!" My eyes were shut till I knew I was on the ground safely, I fell off the ladder and on to something soft, followed by an "Omf!" but it wasn't me. It was...

"_OMG! I landed on him! A customer!"_ I thought. There goes my job. No more fire place, no more romance novels... my life sucks. We laid there for a while till...

"Are you alright?" I heard him say.

"Y-yeah." I said blushing, I could tell he was too. Than I snapped out of it.

"_What am I doing, he is probably waiting for me to get off." _

I scrambled on my hands and knees and reached for the book but he grabbed it before I could. He opened the page to the table of contents.

"Hey! Give it back." I said.

"Hold on."

"NOW!"

I grabbed it and our hands touched, a sudden stray of light came out of the book and that is when all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Nilsia: Tee hee hee...**

**Kazune: What evil plan are you thinking of now?**

**Nilsia: Oh tee hee nothing. Tee hee. If you want to know what I am thinking of, I shall update.**

**Karin: I NEED TO KNOW!**

**Michi: That means update time!**

**Nilsia: SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nilsia: HI I AM HERE AGAIN WITH THE SECONED CHAPPY OF MADNESS!**

**Karin: NOOO THE TOURTURE! **

**Kazune: I mean why do you have to control our bodies in the story! **

**Nilsia: BECAUSE I AM JESUS! **

**Michi: *Michi randomly appears on stage * ME TOO!**

**Everyone: ...**

**Nilsia: I thought so! Now on for the story.**

* * *

Last time:

_Karins POV:_

"_Hey! Give it back." I argued._

"_Hold on." _

"_NOW!"I demanded._

_I grabbed it and our hands touched, a sudden stray of light came out of the open book and that is when all hell broke loose..._

Karin's POV:

"W-whats H-happening?" I stuttered.

The strange light got brighter and brighter every second.

"I don't know." Said the boy I could tell that he was as confused as I was.

The light suddenly disappeared into the darkness and suddenly I couldn't feel the ground all that I could see was darkness and the boy and I knew that we were both falling.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

All I did was fall, fall, fall down after the boy It almost felt like forever till I saw a place it was the outskirts of a town it looked familiar like I have been here or seen it but all I knew is that I was about to land in it. Thankfully the boy landed first then I landed seconed but not on the ground... ON THE BOY!

"OW! Your heavy!" He complained. "By the way what is your name?"

"Well sorry, anyway it is Karin."

Mine is Kazune... by the way where are we?" He asked.

"I am as confused as you are, so do you think I know?" I answered getting up from the weird position we were in. Thank goodness that I wasn't blushing I think I was too used too the position already.

"Exactly, should we look around and try to find out where we are?" I asked thinking it was a good idea.

"Sure." He agreed.

As we got up suddenly in the air words appeared that only we could see...

"What the hell." Kazune said.

"What does it say?"

"Uhh It says... Do what the words say or else you will never get out of this book."

Suddenly the word 'book' got scribbled out and turned into hell.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"UHHH Kazune I have a feeling that we are in THE BOOK!" I said.

"How do we get out?" He asked me.

The words got erased and turned into... JUST LISTEN WHAT I SAY AND YOU WILL GET OUT SAFELY!

Sudenly a tight pain flowed trough my lungs and throught. "GAH!"

"I can't breath." I managed to say. I felt like to faint.

"KARIN!" I heard Kazune yell. He ran up to me."Are you alright?"

"Help me." I said coughing. "Kazune..."

"What are you doing to her!" He yelled at the words.

It read 'My job idiot'

"Stop whatever you are doing!" Kazune demanded.

'Only if you read what I tell you to do kay?'

"Fine just stop it!"

'Fine' it read.

Sudenly I felt normal.

"That hurt like hell." I said.

"You okay?" He asked me.

I could tell he was worrying his head off.

"Ya, I feel a bunch better."

The words read to 'You guys will go separate ways but will meet soon.'

Suddenly Kazune started to fade away, or was I? No Kazune was fading away but I changed settings. I closed my eyes then opened them. I landed on a springy old bed. That lead to a small table with a chair and a door that was falling off.

_'Whats happening?'_ I thought. I thought for a long time.

_'NO! It cant be that we are living the fairy tale... but which one...'_

"CINDERELLA!" I heard a snooty voice say. "GET DOWN HERE I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

_'WHAT!'_ Suddenly I looked at my clothes they where a torn up dress my hands and feet where dirty. I felt horrible.

_'I'M CINDERELLA!'_ I thought freaking out.

* * *

**Nilsia: TEE HEE! Cliffy!**

**Kazune: Where did I go?**

**Karin: I am Cinderella? How pathetic! **

**Nilsia: Well you guy sure fit your characters...**

**Kazune: Who am I?**

**Nilsia: You have to find out all of these questions on the next chappy of... MADNESS!**

**See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

Nilsia: Now what you all have been waiting for, presenting the new chapter of...

Kazune: Madness!

Nilsia: Exactly! And the best CHAPPY yet!

Shi-chan: CHAPPY! DID SOMEONE SAY CHAPPY!

Kazune: It was him! ***Points at Michi scarfing down chocolate on a random food table***

Michi: Huh- ***Shi-chan attacks Michi***

Shi-chan: GIMME CHAPPY!

Michi: AGH! THE UNI-BROW IS ATTACKING ME!

Shi-chan: I AM NOT DE UNIBROW! YOU DE UNIBROW!

Nilsia: NO ONE IS THE UNIBOW! I AM!

Everyone: …

Nilsia: Finally they calmed down. Now rolling chappy!

Shi-chan: CHAPPY! I WANT IT!

* * *

"I said get down here!" The voice said again but much louder.

"Hold on a seconed, I gotta get off my bed!" I called out while hopping out of the noisy bed. I froze when my feet touched the dusty floor and I thought to myself.

"How did this happen? What is going on?" I thought while looking out the only window in the crowded room. I closed my eyes wishing I would soon go back to the crappy book store again with Kazune... "KAZUNE! Where did he go off to?" All of this felt like a...

"DON'T YOU 'HOLD ON' ME!" The voice yelled furiously. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

NIGHTMARE! I started for the door before the voice decided to come up here, and who knows who will be the person and who he/she will be like, but I couldn't find the door... oh yeah, it fell off, so I walked out of the opening/door and right before my eyes was a long steep staircase. I didn't even know where the voice was coming from, my best guess was down stairs. I carefully stepped down the creaky staircase. It almost felt like forever till finally my feet landed flat on the ground. I looked up to find a hallway, and in the hallway about 4 feet away from me was a teenaged girl maybe older than me but what made me thinking about her is that in her left hand she held an envelope I think it was a invitation to something but what...

"Ugh, finally you came down here, there are tons of chores for you to do, but what I wanted to say is that me, Lady Tremaine, Drizella and YOU are invited to the princes ball in 2 minutes and we don't want to be late do we?" She asked waiting for an answer. A smile appered on my face. What if Kazune is the prince? That means I will meet him soon.

"Oh yeah!" She continued. "Maids like you don't go to balls so you will have to stay here and do your chores and wait till we come back at 12:30."

I finnaly remembered when I was little when my mother read fairytales to me before I went to bed and out of all of them I remembered Cinderella the most. My smile dissapeared and turned into a frown but it didnt stay there for long but in the story cinderella she ends up meeting and dancing with the prince from the fairy godmothers help. I snickered they dont know that I will end up dancing with the prince. I could just see their melancholy faces that will turn into a frustrasted face that will end up crying. I couldnt help but laughing my head off.

"What is wrong with you?" She shouted while throwing the mop at me. Thank goodness I caught it. "Just start your chores! We will be back and when we come back the house should be spotless!"

My grin sudenly dissapered. "Uh Oh... SPOTLESS!"

* * *

Kazunes POV:

I landed in the hallway that looked like it belonged to a castle! There were beautiful drawings covering the creamy white wall that ended what looked like a ballroom it looked like there even was going to have one.

_'Where the hell am I?'_ I thought while walking carefully through the hall while examining the painting/drawings.

"Son!" I heard a manly voice crawl through the hall. "The ball is about to start! Make sure you look atractive, you will be dancing with all of these lovely ladys and will have to pick one you love so get ready!"

"WHAT!" I screamed in my head. "If I am in a fairytale which one will I be in..."

"Uh... Yeah sure dont worry, count on me!" I shouted through the halls hopeing I didn't sound too confused.

* * *

Nilsia: DUN DUN DUN...

Michi: I want to know what happens next!

Nilsia: That means that you guys will review and make me inspired to write more... right Kazune!

Kazune: *Kazune is sleeping on the floor.* Huh! What!

Nilsia: Never mind well see you next time on Madness and remember to REVIEW!

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Nilsia: YO THERE! Its me again!

Kazune: NOOOO! THE TORTURE!

Nilsia: You should keep you little trap shut or else I could make Karin murder you in the night and you will not know cause you were sleeping you friggin ass off!

Kazune: Uhhh... I am gunna go uh... off to the bathroom.

Nilsia: Too bad Michi Is in the bathroom right this moment. :( There is no escaping this time! *Nilsia is chasing Kazune around stage*

Michi: Uhh... I am right here. *Watches Nilsia chase Kazune*

Shi-chan: Well... ROLLING-

Nilsia: NO! NOT YET! *Tackles shi-chan*

Nilsia: What I needed to say is that I didnt follow the story correctly but how could I do a fairy godmother?

Kee: Greetings my fellow readers, I know you are wondering who I am, why I'm here and etc... Most call me Kee but others know me by my username Ksv12, and I am Nilsia's editor for most of her stories (but not so much for this one...) What I'm here to say to you all, is that Maddness is nearing the end of the Cinderella Arc and can't decide which fariy tale to do next-

Nilsia: More like can't stop argueing...

Kee: *Achem!* well you get the idea. Basicly we need help so you can go to Nilsia's profile and vote at the top we all ready have a list of fairy tales but you can also PM Nilsia if you have another fairy tale in mind. Simple enough? Good I have better things to do with my time... Like eating PICKLES!

Nilsia: *Sweat Drop* Uhh she has a thing for pickles... Anyway!

Rolling Chappy!

* * *

Karin's POV:

"I am all alone now aren't I?" I asked myself looking around of what to do. I didn't want to clean up but I had too or else I would get in trouble... BIG trouble, so I decided to clean the house but quickly. So I started cleaning "my" room first, I first started to sweep the dust on the floor so I wouldn't make foot marks on the dust while I am cleaning up. Than I made the bed with better sheets and blankets hiding in the closet. And thankfully after 30 minutes the whole house looked... well... not spotless, but better than it was. I had the dishes washed, the beds made, and the floors were clean and shiny. I felt light.

"Whew!" I sighed. "OMG! I have to get to the ball so I can meet Kazune!" I scrambled over to "my" closet and started searching through the clothes. "Ugh there is nothing!" Suddenly I froze. I turned my head to where I saw a beautiful dress. It was in a bag. I took it out speechlessly. "OMG! ITS PERFECT!" I held it up in front of me. I quickly slipped it on and looked at myself in front of a mirror. I looked like a princess. No. I felt like one.

The dress was a silky creamy color with laces at the bottom. And the top had no sleeves, I had golden gloves. And a sparkly golden mask that stayed up without a stick. My hair was down and curled and my shoes where golden high heels! I looked awesome.

"AWESOME! Wait now I need to know where the ball is!"

Suddenly everything I saw was a blur. Than I saw the words again. "Not you again." I said. "The one who choked me." It read: _**I thought I would give you a boost. **_Than everything was back to normal. But one thing... I was in front of the ball! The doors where gigantic! My heart was pounding!

_'What I don't fit in!'_ I thought. But I had to go in... to see... kazune. I started blushing.

_'Snap out of it girl! What am I thinking!' _Then without me knowing I walked in to the doors. The gigantic room was filled with people. They looked really nice in there formal outfits. But I just realized that every human being was staring at me... NO They were glaring at me... How rude! My heart started pounding harder and harder. Than finally they went back to there business. Except some one. They were walking to me... wait is that... KAZUNE!

* * *

Nilsia: tee hee!

Kazune: What's "tee hee?"

Nilsia: … don't know. O.o

Nilsia: Don't forget to vote on my poll! you could decide what could be next!

Michi: SOCK!


	5. AN PLEASE READ

AN: Hey guys. This is a Authors Note Chapter. I apologize. I know how it feels to like a story than wait forever for the person to upload! D: I feel really bad. I know this seems like every writers excuse for not writing is that tough things are going on in life. And guess what? :D That is exactly what I am going to say because it is true.

So what I am meaning to say it that I am deciding on what to do from now on. There are a couple options. Some of you may not like them and some might.

1. Continue WITH editing

2. Rewrite entire story then update

3. Delete story

4. Keep plot of story but add into different fandom

Fandoms:

- Ouran Highschool Hostclub (I would need help with pairings)

- You give me options

I really need your opinion, I am leaning torwards picking a different fandom with the same plot. Please vote by reviewing this chapter. I love you guys for all of your reviews and support.


End file.
